


You're Too Skinny Tyler. I Worry About That.

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Tyler is too skinny, something that will always worry Jamie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, yet another story. I think I'm being far too generous don't you think? Ha ha. Seriously, you guys are the ones that kep me writing. You, and our favourite boys!!!
> 
> Any mistakes, and there are I'm sure, are mine.

When Tyler had first arrived in Dallas in 2013 after the trade with Boston, the first thing that Jamie had thought when he laid eyes on the kid was that he was too skinny. Not the arms covered in tattoos or the vibrant and bubbly personality but how thin he was. And that worried Jamie right off the bat.

Tyler could get himself hurt with hardly any meat on his bones and Jamie was shocked and amazed at the fact that Tyler hadn't had any injuries so far in his career. Yes, he was solid but in muscle and his legs were pretty thin and all the way upwards pretty much. That had not only worried Jamie but scared him too. One big solid hit, Tyler goes flying...and who knows what could happen.

From that point on, starting then, Jamie had decided to make it his mission to fatten Tyler up, to somehow get him to eat more, put some meat on his bones so Jamie could be at peace and for Tyler's own sake and safety as well.

Day 1 had Jamie bringing food down to Tyler's apartment in the building that he and Jordie also lived in and setting up shop to cook a complete meal. Jamie wasn't the best cook but he had gotten a bit better at certain foods knowing that he had a mission to accomplish.

Tyler had laughed and joked around that Jamie was like his mom, fussing around and making sure he was eating enough and the badgering that he wasn't. Jamie had turned around, his back to Tyler, suddenly feeling shy and uncomofrtable.

"Jamie? You okay? Did I...did i say something wrong? I know my foot can live in my mouth sometimes but I don't think I said anything..." Tyler had moved beside Jamie and leaned in closer so he could try and look at a bashful Jamie.

Jamie shook his head quickly and looked back up, quick to assure Tyler that that wasn't the case.

"No no no Tyler! It's not you, you didn't say anything wrong. Well, you did but nothing bad. Just...oh it's nothing. Nothing at all, don't worry about it," Jamie tried to escape, getting all flustered and nervous.

But Tyler wouldn't let him leave, becoming worried at how Jamie was acting. He put a hand on Jamie's shoulder and said,

"Jamie, it's okay. You can tell me anything. Really. I know I'm new here but you can tell me anything. We're teammates and I want us to be awesome besties. Starting with this. I won't judge you, I'm not like that," Tyler encouraged, looking in concern at Jamie.

For some reason, Jamie found that very soothing and made him feel a bit more relaxed and so he told Tyler, with absolutely no hesitation.

"You just said I was being like your mother with making sure you were eating and eating well and I thought that you wouldn't like someone else badgering you about it. It's just that I'm a worrier by nature and I like everyone I care about to be okay, health-wise and overall. I know it's embarrassing but i think you're so skinny and could eat some more and you can stop me anytime and kill me if you want," Jamie was rambling now, preparing for Tyler to snap at him and tell him to fuck off or something.

It never came.

Instead, Tyler was smiling and wrapped Jamie in a hug, patting him on the back before letting go and shaking his head.

"You thought wrong Jamie. It's okay that you think that because it's true. I do need to eat a lot more and I try, I really do...well sometimes. It's just that ever since I moved away from home and played junior hockey and then going to the Bruins, nobody was ever there to hound me to eat. And now...coming here....I have you to care about me Jamie. I know with you around, I will be eating a lot more. And I don't think of it as badgering or mother henning; I see it as someone who actually cares and appreciates me, that likes that I'm here. I never fully got the feeling in Boston....and I think it's cute that you worry about me. Why would I want to kill you for that?" Tyler giggled, prompting Jamie to shyly blush and smile in return.

"Well, you're more than welcome here Tyler. I'm sorry that you felt like that in Boston because I believe everyone should be made to feel welcome and appreciated no matter who or where you are. And yes, you do need to put some weight on. Look at those legs...and your waist...it's like a stick! From now on, Tyler, I'm going to watch you like a hawk while you eat. There is no getting around it," smirked Jamie, feeling confident enough to be able to be a little cheeky.

"Is that so? Well, Jamie Benn, you should get a start on that nice dinner that you promsed me. I sure can't wait to sample your cooking and oh hush it can't be any worse than mine. I can only make eggs and I don't think that's enough to live on," Tyler teased, as Jamie stared at him in both shock and awe.

"WHAT?!! Are you serious? If I have to move myself into your apartment and cook for you everyday so be it. You're too skinny Tyler. I worry about that. Uh...if that's okay..I don't mean to be..." Jamie trailed off, too late to backtrack what he just said and hope that Tyler didn't interpret it like it came off as.

But by the looks of it, Tyler did intepret it like that and smiled softly, nodding.

"I'm open to it and I must admit that that sounds very appealing to me," Tyler grinned, somewhat mischieviously as he walked by Jamie. 

As he went walking by, Tyler's hand managed to reach out and find Jamie's ass, grabbing it and giving it a squeeze before letting go. Jamie squeaked and started sputtering, turning a tomato red. 

Tyler just winked and laughed, saying nothing.

Was it just Jamie or was Tyler flirting with him? Or just being playful, teasing Tyler? Jamie wasn't sure but his gut was saying that Tyler was flirting in his own special way.

This was sure something to keep an eye on, that's for sure

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
FEW YEARS LATER

Ever since then Jamie had done his job in getting Tyler to eat more....yet Tyler just couldn't seem to put on weight! Staying the same weight throughout. It was weird and unexplainable and something that bothered Jamie to no end but learned to let it go eventually.

Well, in front of Tyler anyway. There had been a few times that Tyler had grown frustrated with Jamie, and it was usually after a tough loss, over the constant making sure Tyler was eating this and that and how much and what exactly he should be eating. The little spats never lasted long and Jamie and Tyler found their way back to each other regardless.

But with the recent struggles and the team currently getting further and further from a playoff spot, Jamie was understandably frustrated and preoccupied with other things besides making sure Tyler was getting enough to eat.

It didn't stop Jamie, however, from paying attention to whenever Tyler tried to back out of going to a restaurant on a off day or saying he was full when he really wasn't or some other excuse. By now Jamie had heard them all and he was getting frustrated. Meaning that Jamie's temper would get the best of him and he would take it out on Tyler.

"You know what Tyler? I have better things to do than to babysit your stupid ass, oh wait you don't even have one you hardly eat. Look after yourself and see how far you get!" hissed Jamie, and the moment he said that, he immediately felt like shit and wished desperately that he could take them back. Seeing the hurt and angry look appear in Tyler's eyes certainly didn't help any either.

"Nobody asked you to babysit my 'stupid ass' Jamie! You took it on yourself and I was fine with it with because you seemed to legitimately care about me. But I was wrong. You're just like everyone else. Just leave me alone!" and with that Tyler had stormed away, leaving a stunned and disappointed Jamie staring helplessly behind.

Jamie jumped when Jordie appeared at his side, staring after Tyler before turning to Jamie and sighing in frustration.

"Okay, what did you say to piss him off Chubbs? I know you did something so come with me and tell me all about it. And afterwards, I can decide if you deserve a wet willy or for me to sit on you and fart. Depends. Come on," smirked Jordie, gesturing for his brother to follow him to his truck.

With one last sad gaze after Tyler, Jamie turned and followed his brother back to his house, feeling like he was young again and about to receive a scolding for something not so nice that he had done.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hours later, Tyler was sitting at the island in his kitchen, moping and poking at the food in front of him. He had made himself some spaghetti, with garlic bread and was eating a massive helping of it, something that Jamie would definitely approve.

But due to their little spat, Tyler had lost his appetite, something that he found only when he was uber stressed and upset and that hardly ever happened. Tyler figured it involved Jamie and that's why. Jamie was his whole world pretty much and when things weren't right between them....well nothing was right at all.  
Including Tyler's appetite.

Tyler really appreciated Jamie going out of his way and worrying about Tyler being so skinny but he started to wonder if he was just a burden to Jamie. And what hurt was that Jamie didn't think that Tyler was capable of looking after himself and eating, that he needed Jamie to be with him. Part of Tyler liked to be babied by Jamie and part of him didn't, that was the problem. He was at a crossroads.

Snuffling in anger, Tyler muttered a 'fuck it' and forced himself to eat the rest of the pasta, not realizing that force-feeding wasn't the best idea. And he would find that out soon enough.

Tyler was so involved in his eating that he completely missed Jamie entering his house and jumped when he saw a sad-looking Jamie looking miserable with his adorable cow eyes full of sorrow. He was standing hesitantly in the doorway to the kitchen, looking like he wanted to be here but at the same time wasn't sure he belonged here.

Tyler sighed which was the wrong thing thing to do when forcing himself to eat because all of a sudden, a burning feeling that had a nausea vibe to it threatened to bubble over, causing Tyler to cover his mouth and leap off the stool, running towards the downstairs bathroom as fast as he could, ignoring a worried "Tyler, are you okay?" from Jamie who had followed right after Tyler.

Tyler was puking into the toilet, albeit very briefly before the feeling seemed to go away as quickly as it came. He met Jamie's eyes then looked away, ashamed. He knew what Jamie was thinking and because he was here to bear witness to this it just proved that Jamie was right:

Tyler really couldn't fend for himself. He was shocked that he could he could look after two dogs but not himself. He saw Jamie walk over and hold out a hand for Tyler to grab so Jamie could help him back on his feet.

Once Tyler was standing, he scowled and looked away, knowing the scolding that was coming.

But it never came. Instead, Jamie just brought Tyler into a warm and tight hug before pulling back and scanning him over to see if he was really and truly okay.

"Aren't you going to tell me off, that you were right and I can't take care of myself foodwise? Bet you would love to brag and gloat over it," Tyler scoffed, as Jamie looked at him sadly. 

Jamie shook his head no, catching Tyler off-guard and stunning him.

"No, I'm not. Why would I? I wouldn't do that and I'm so sorry that I said that to you. I'm just a mother-hen that just wants to see you at your best and full potential. I was just frustrated and took it out on you and you didn't deserve it. You have every right to be angry with me and i just thought I would come by and say that I'm really sorry and I'm rambling on and on..." Jamie did this when he felt bad and guilty over something, whether it was something that he did or something that wasn't even in his control in the first place.

Tyler smiled softly at Jamie's rambling and how it brought out his lisp even more. Tyler placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, bringing him to a stop and gaze curiously at him.

"It's okay Jamie, I forgive you. Don't worry. And I do appreciate you looking out for me, even if I don't show it and am a stupid ass about it. I did make myself some spaghetti and I think there is some leftovers. Would you like some?" Tyler asked, somewhat shyly.

Jamie grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He was eager to try something that Tyler had made.

"For sure! I love spaghetti and if you made it I will love it even more," he teased, as the two of them made their way back to the kitchen.

Tyler scooped up a good serving for Jamie and that massive metabilism of his and warmed it up. He took it out and placed it in front of Jamie, along with a piece of garlic bread and nervously stood across from Jamie, who had begun to dig in. 

Jamie was amused at how Tyler looked like a kid waiting to see if he had passed a test and gestured for him to come sit down next to him at the island. Tyler did so but still anxiously awaited Jamie's approval.

"Relax Tyler, okay? It's amsolutely amazing!!! God, I didn't know that you could make spaghetti and I swear this is the best spaghetti that I have ever had!! Is there any other talents that you're keeping from me?" Jamie talked through the food in his mouth before he swallowed.

Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"Nope. Just this and eggs. I am thinking of taking a cooking class though. Have been for awhile. I just..wondered if you would like to go with me? If that's okay with you? i would just like to have someone there to support me. You don't have to...." Tyler was interrupted by Jamie excitedly nodding his head yes.

"Yes!! Definitely yes. I could always brush up and learn some new things myself. When were you thinking? With our schedule it could be tough..." Jamie wondered.

"I was thinking as soon as the season is over or even in the summer time, even though it would be hot as balls. Doesn't matter to me as long as you're okay with it. I'm really excited to do this, try something new. With your full support and if I burn down the house at least we'll go down together..." Tyler laughed and so did Jamie as he playfully swatted at Tyler's shoulder.

"You're not going to burn the house down, silly! You did fine with this. You'll do fine with anthing else that you'll decide to make," Jamie smiled.

Oh Jamie. You better mark those words because they would definitely come back to bite him and Tyler in the asses.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Do I smell something burning? Tyler, do you smell.....oh god!!!" yelled Jamie, running into the kitchen with a frantic Tyler right behind him, just as the smoke alarm went off.

Jamie and Tyler saw, to their horror and dismay, smoke and a flame or two escaping from the oven from where they were baking, or in this case, attempting to bake, a lemon meringue pie of all things. Well, it wouldn't be a pie anymore now.

"Get the dogs and call 9-1-1! We have to get the fuck out of here now!!! Tyler, come on!!" screamed a panicked Jamie, as bent down and picked up a confused and whimpering Cash although he struggled a bit since Cash wasn't a pup anymore. Still, Jamie hauled himself and the dog out while Tyler followed with Marshall, and immediately called 9-1-1.

Tyler sank down and sat on the grass, letting the dogs crawl all over him once he was off the phone. Jamie sat down right beside him and Cash immediately latched onto Jamie, who was petting him and whispering soothing things to him, such as, 'it's okay boy...it willall be okay',

Jamie turned to Tyler, who seemed kind of catatonic as he played with Marshall and Jamie reached over and ruffled Tyler's hair, causing Tyler to look over at him, distraught.

"Hey, it happens okay? And we're the unlucky ones in this case. It will all be okay, I promise," Jamie reassured, just as sirens began to ring out. 

Within minutes, firetrucks, an ambulance, and a police car were there and while the firemen went in to deal with the burning pie, the police talked to Jamie and the paramedics, after making sure that everyone was okay, drove off.

The firemen came out and deemed it safe to go back in, although the inside of the oven was pretty much damaged to the point where Tyler would have to buy a new one and there was the smell of smoke in the kitchen to deal with it but other than that it was safe.

While Jamie was dealing with that, Tyler had been approached by one of his neighbours, who was a real douchebag and could not resist a dig at Tyler right now. Tyler inwardly groaned and muttered a 'fuck' as the neighbour, Peter came right up to him, with a sneer on his face.

"Tyler, whatever happened? Are you and your dogs okay? What did you fuck up this time? Well, what haven't you fucked up?" laughed Peter, his comments catching the attention of Jamie, who was seeing the firefighters off.

Jamie turned around to glare at Peter as he made his way over and virtually stood nose to nose with him, standing in front of Tyler.

"You got something to say douchebag? You say it to me and did I just hear you call Tyler a fuck-up? Because if you did, we're going to have a problem here. A big problem. You don't want that do you? You would be wise to just go back to whatever you were doing and stay away from Tyler," hissed Jamie, as Peter scoffed, not backing down.

"I know who you are asshole and I'm not afraid of you. Pathetic team the Stars are and you and Tyler aren't fit to lead them, stupid...OW!! WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed Peter, as he suddenly clutched his nose from where Jamie had just delivered a wicked punch.

Blood was seeping through Peter's fingers as he peeped through them to look at a glaring Jamie who was shaking in fist, wincing slightly before shrugging.

"I warned you fuckface. Now get outta here or the next hit will be even worse. And apologize to Tyler!" snarled Jamie, as Peter whimpered and nodded pathetically.

"Sorry Tyler...so sorry. Ow! Your buddy is scary...really scary!!" and off Peter went, back to his home and pushing aside curious onlookers, who were laughing because they too knew what a moron Peter was.

Jamie chuckled and turned back to Tyler, who was staring at him wide-eyed. Then Tyler laughed. He high-fived Jamie with Jamie's good hand, the two of them giggling their asses off.

"That's sure showing him, Jamie. He's scared of you like hell now. Imagine when he sees Jordie! Oh boy. We should probably go get you some ice for your hand, though. Ouch!!" winced Tyler, taking Jamie's hand in his own and inspecting it, the worst seeming to be just bloody knuckles but not too bad. "Nothing broken? I take it not because you're not screaming in absolute agony."

Jamie shook his head as the two made their way back inside, whistling at the dogs to follow them.

"Nah, it's all good. Just happy that I put that idiot in his place. Hopefully he will leave you alone now," said Jamie, as Tyler nodded.

"My hero," he said teasingly, playfully grabbing Jamie's ass, an 'eep' escaping Jamie's lips.

Jamie blushed like crazy, as not just him but also Tyler realizing just how enjoyable that was.

Judging by the mischievious look on Tyler's face, chances were good that Jamie could expect more of that.

Jamie certainly wasn't complaining!!!


End file.
